The disclosure relates to the field of publish and subscribe technologies, and more particularly to performance optimization of a publish operation.
Publish and Subscribe (pub/sub) is an effective way of disseminating information to multiple users. Pub/Sub applications can help to simplify the task of getting business messages and transactions to a wide, dynamically changing and potentially large audience in a timely manner.
In a pub/sub system, publishers are not concerned with where their messages are going, and subscribers are not interested in where the messages they receive have come from. Instead, a broker typically assures the integrity of the message source and manages the distribution of a message according to subscriptions registered in the broker.